


This is how you play

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine finally bought an iPhone, the problem is, she can barely turn it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how you play

**Author's Note:**

> just so silly it turned cracky. also un-beta'ed because I didn't want to force my beta to read this.

Catherine had finally bought an iPhone, extremely late and completely after anyone else; but she just didn’t understand why you would need one, she was satisfied with a cellphone to make calls and get occasional texts. She was all in for functional.  
She sat in her flat trying to figure things out for two hours before tossing it aside – wanting to toss it across the room but knowing it was no longer her good old Nokia.  
She was staring at her turned off TV when someone buzzed so she had to stand up and go to the door. When she opened a smile appeared on her face.  
“I completely forgot you would come here today.” She said hugging David.  
“Awn, I feel hurt now. How are you?” he said walking into the flat and sitting on the sofa.  
“Fine, just… I hate technology.”  
“Please tell me you didn’t get virus on your computer again.”  
“No… I think…” he glared at her until she continued. “It’s just… I bought and iPhone.”  
“Oh, the prophecies for 2012 were right.”  
“Shut up.” She said hitting him with a cushion. “What happened to David I-don’t-believe-in-astrology-I-wouldn’t-dirty-my-mouth-with-it Tennant?”  
“You bought an iPhone, that’s what happened to him.” He gave one of his high pitched giggles and she started laughing.  
“My daughter made fun of me and I bought it to prove her wrong.”  
“That’s very mature of you.”  
They stayed in silence for a while before she said. “I’m going to be officially in the cast of The Office.”  
“I know.” He answered with his voice no more than a whisper.  
“Good we got that one out.” She bit her lower lip. “I still don’t know how to turn that thing on.” She smiled, her smile not really reaching her eyes, but she was trying.  
“I could teach you one thing or another.”  
“I’m sure you can.”  
“Just one thing though,” he scratched his nose with a smug smile on his face. “Don’t you ever play ‘Song Pop’.”  
“Why?” she eyed him suspiciously.  
“Because I’ll beat the crap out of you.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Yes, it is.”  
The first time she played, she managed to get all the answers wrong. She growled, he laughed.  
After a few tries on the ‘Love songs’ list, she realized she actually knew some of those songs.  
“Wait a minute, how did you get this ‘Indie rock’ list? I didn’t know there was one.”  
“You can buy lists after you get a certain amount of coins…” he explained before adding. “But you can only get so many coins winning.”  
“Just you wait, Mr. McDonald… Just you wait.”  
The only thing they did that day was play the damn game.  
While she was in LA and he was God-knows-where, their way of communicating was through endless ‘battles’ on Song Pop and offensive texts.  
One day David sent a text saying: _This is How you play it, Catherine_.  
But at that point she didn’t know what game he was talking about. The once best friends had been reduced to a silly game on their iPhones as if it would be sufficient or as if it would tame their feelings.

It sounded ridiculous every time she said it out loud, but playing that game meant more than it should, nowadays it was the only thing connecting them. He had countless projects and she was basically in the other side of the World – literally a continent and an ocean apart.  
When she realized that, she actually knew the songs that were on the game by heart and knew that any day David would stop playing because he hated losing as much as she did.  
She tried finding new games, but apart from texting, making calls and playing Song Pop, she didn’t know how to do anything.  
Back in London David was tired, between works and seeing Georgia actually working for the first time since they met, playing on his iPhone had become the best part of his day, it was stupid but it was so Catherine. It was so much her in not wanting to give up until she excelled.  
Not wanting to break the only bond between them these days, he sent her one new text: I bet you can’t win over me on Draw Something.  
  
  


 


End file.
